Changing the configuration of a robot, whether by adding components such as end effectors or by having the robot pick up some object, may impact the robot's kinematic model. For example, suppose a small end effector of a robot is replaced with a much larger end effector, or vice versa. This will likely cause a change to the robot's kinematic model because, for instance, a change in mass between the end effectors will likely impact operation of one or more operational components of the robot. An operator of the robot may need to be made aware of such a change, e.g., so that he or she can account for the kinematic difference. Additionally or alternatively, the kinematic model may need to be updated so that the robot will continue to operate in a predictable manner. However, suppose a first end effector is replaced with a second end effector that is only slightly larger or smaller (or has only slightly different dimensions). The impact on the robot's kinematic model for such a substitution may be limited, and therefore may not affect how the robot is operated. Calculating a precise change to a robot's kinematic model every time a configuration of the robot is altered, no matter how significant the alteration, may be impractical and/or computationally expensive, especially where the configuration change is not likely to impact operation of the robot in any meaningful way.